mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Peace Treaty (World War I Map Game)
This thread is for discussing the Peace Treaty on WW-I Map Game The Great War Peace Treaties Peace Treaty (Treaty of Florence) (Treaty of Salzburg) *Savoy, Corsica and Nice are returned to Italy *India, Burma and Sudan will be given to Austria *Madagascar is given to Austria *French West Africa is given to Italy *Angola and Mozambique are given to Germany *demilitarized zone in British Africa. *Egypt should be ceded to the Ottoman Empire, all of Arabia will go to the Ottoman Empire, as well as the Suez Canal. *French Indochina is given to US. *British Guiana goes to Austria *South Africa is divided in three zones with Cape Town going to Germany, Natal going to Austria and Pretoria going to Italy. *French Equatorial Africa goes to Austria and Canada is given to the US *The Austro-French border will be fixed at the Saone River *Malta is given to Greece, as well as Morocco. *The French-Italian border will be fixed at the Rhone River *Lyon, on the border between the three nations, will be given to Italy. *France will be given a maximum army size of 420,000 people. *Britain's navy will be divided into Austria, Italy, Germany, Greece and Britain itself. *Britain will be divided into several nations, more specifically: *The Kingdom of Scotland, with a Greek King *The Kingdom of Ireland, with an Italian King *The Kingdom of Northumbria, with a German King *The Kingdom of Cornwall, with a German King *The Kingdom of Wales, with an Austrian King *The Kingdom of England. *Greece will stay with any occupied territories in Bulgaria plus a strip of land, spanning OTL Macedonia (all of it) and the Thessaloniki area connecting it to Turk Thrace. *Austria keeps the land it conquered *Russia will be divided into: *Ukraine (with the exception of the Odessa and Crimea Regions which go to Austria) - Austrian Vassal *Lithuania *Poland *Livonia *Finland *Turkestan *Belarus - Austrian Vassal *Ural Republic *Pacific Russia *Union of Sovereign West Russian Republics (USWRR) *Transcaucasian Republic *Moscow will be administered by Greece, Italy, Austria and Germany in four occupation zones *Gibraltar will be administered by Austria, Italy, Germany, Ottoman Empire and Greece *Portuguese India goes to Austria *French Guiana goes to Germany *Sao Paulo goes to Italy *Germany gets French Congo *Italy gets the Balearic Islands *All French and British island unclaimed or undivided shall be under CP Administration *The Falkland islands shall be given to Argentina *Any French or British troop still in any colony owned by any CP member will give its arms to any CP army and will leave. *French Lorraine will be demilitarized *An international community, the Society of Nations, will be created to prevent further wars, but France will be excluded from it, as well as the British states *The Suez Canal is shared between the Central Pact. the Ottoman Empire gets all of Arabia and the southern Caucasus and is a member of the security council in the Society of Nations comprising of *Austria *Germany *Italy *Greece *Ottoman Empire *USA * The French portion of the Rhone will be demilitarized and turned into a territory occupied by Italy until 1925 and then by the SoN * Brittany is formed from northwestern France and the Channel Islands * The French portion of the Saone will be demilitarized and turned into a SoN mandate. * It is prohibited to France to rejoin Brittany Rhone River border: Divisions of Britain: If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: Austria: Batmanary Italy: Fedelede Greece: BlackSkyEmpire Germany: Ownerzmcown USA: BoredMatt Ottoman Turkey:Eastward Expansion France: Bob 12:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) If you disagree, please sign below and say why: Comments: Can we just say this is the new treaty? I think I'm going to go ahead with the map game unless someone tells me not to. Eastward Expansion 20:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think we should just go ahead, because none of the Allied members have responded, plus we have majority, so the Treaty of Florence and Salzburg should be approved!! Batmanary 20:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm not a player but I disagree with the creation of an Irish Kingdom, the Italian king would have even more trouble with the Irish than the British. Why not just create an independent Ireland with Michael Collins as its president as long as he agreed to be friendly to the central powers?Vegas adict 19:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) We can have that work as a factor later on. Remember this game continues on to 2010. If you go to our main page, you can also choose a country to play as. OK but that doesn't negate the fact that the Irish had fought hard for their freedom from a British monarch and would fight even harder against the Italians. Have a look at this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_War_of_Independence (PS I might be playing as the irish) Vegas adict 20:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not ruled by Italy, simply a king whose Royal House is Italian Look - the Irish wouldn't want to be ruled by anyone who wasn't Irish. A possible solution would be to have Collins as a King of a constitutional monarchy and make him part of the Italian royal familyVegas adict 20:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay sure, but are you gonna play as them? Because they will technically be a puppet state. No, the Irish wouldn't accept that, being a puppet state would still result in massive anger and would have a civil war. However they would probably accept being in an alliance with them and various guarantees of support to the Italians but most importantly it would have to be shown that the IRISH were in control of the nation. Even if they were a puppet state I might still play as them thoughVegas adict 20:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) But the Irish are not a major power, and who is to say that Michael Collins isn't the Prime Minister? :Collins as prime minister would be good and might alleviate the Irish desire for independence. Besides who cares about them being a minor(ish) power. Remember that the Irish would now be one of the most powerful states in the former British Isles as they would have the greatest autonomy (Probably)Vegas adict 21:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Woa, this is basically a reversed Treaty of Versailles. That's what I wanted Peace Treaty 2 (Treaty of New York) (DEAD) *Italy gets Nice, and the surrounding land. *The US gets control of Indochina. *The Austrians receive Tunis. *The Ottomans will receive Aden and the Nile Delta, but the status of the Suez Canal is TBD If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: If you disagree, please sign below and say why: Not wanted, too fair The Allies are in no position to negotiate.Batmanary 03:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) This treaty is dead. Peace Treaty 3 (Treaty of Paris) (DEAD) Status Quo Ante Bellum If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: If you disagree, please sign below and say why: This treaty is dead Peace Treaty 4 (Treaty of Baghdad) (Dead Treaty) Ottoman Empire: Keeps almost all of its conquered territory. Egypt is given to the Ottomans. The Suez Canal Zone is jointly owned by all members of the Central Pact. Persia has an Ottoman King. Gives part of its conquered territory to form the puppet state of the Caucus Republic. Austria: Gets Romania, Crimea, Tunis, Burma, Pakistan, Afghanistan and what's left of German East Africa (Tanzania). Greece: Albania and Kosovo become Greek. Morocco and Liberia are given to Greece. Get's money and resources from Britain. Malta is also given to Greece. Italy: Is given all French lands in Africa (except for Morocco). Almost all of the Southern Half of France is Italy's. Nigeria and other former British colonies in West Africa are given to Italy. America: French Indo-China and British Canada are given to the US. Russia: Is ruled now by a German King. Effectively under German Control. Germany: Gets the Falkland Islands, British Guyana, French Guyana, Belize, and the Netherlands. Britain: Loses all of its colonies. Can no longer have an army or declare war on any nation. If another nation declares war on Britain, the Central Powers do all the fighting and get the benefits. Must continually pay small tribute to Greece. Ethiopia: All British lands directly east and south are given to Ethiopia. Portugal: All African colonies are given to South Africa. New Nations, *Sudan, an Ottoman vassal. *Oman, an Ottoman vassal. *India, an Austrian vassal. *South Africa, a German vassal. *Crimea, an Austrian vassal. *Australia and New Zealand (one nation). *Nice, an Italian Vassal. *Ukraine (OTL northern Ukraine and Belarus) *Poland, a German Vassal. *Finland *Caucus Republic, an Ottoman vassal. *Bactria, a Persian Vassal. In addition, the Central Pact is no longer a military alliance, but a United Nations-like organization. This treaty is now dead... Category:World War I Map Game Category:Treaties